


Every tear a waterfall

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Diary of an young adult [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Fighting against all odds, Mental Breakdown, Prose Poem, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Tears, proud to be alive, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: This is to anyone who has ever had a mental breakdown and for a second, they considered ending themselves.I am proud of you for still being here.If you could overcome all the pain you did before, you can do it once more.Stay. Always keep fighting.
Series: Diary of an young adult [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Every tear a waterfall

The girl in my mirror looks sad today.

It seems like she has a heavy heart.

Any moment now, the clouds are gonna shatter and she will break down like rain.

I know you have seen days like these, 

when everything just seems wrong.

Every word of hatred, burning in your ears, telling you to end it all.

You have been told to get over it, or to do the things you love.

But what if nothing makes me happy anymore, what if it all looks _colourless_?

* * *

I would gladly sell my soul to undo my mistakes

To go back to the times I was happy.

The girl in my mirror is biting her tongue now, trying so hard to just breathe.

She lied down and I can't see her anymore, instead I see the book in my own hands.

There's teardrops on the paper, drenching my fingers and a weight on my chest that is heavier than the Earth.

I know that nothing is wrong in reality.

I know everyone is laughing under the open sky.

The only one whose eyes are red and puffy, is the girl in the mirror I see everyday.

* * *

Waves of emotions rush over me, a million different thoughts overlapping all at once.

"This was all your fault", says one of them while the others scream in unison.

"I tried to keep it inside, I tried not to overthink." The girl in the mirror shouts in between her hiccups.

Her speech is being disrupted by the waves of tears constantly reducing her on the ground.

She fell onto her bed, cluching the sheets now

"Stop it!!!" Screamed the girl.

I can't see the mirror because my vision is blurred.

All I feel is the pain that I'm drowning in.

That familiar feeling of worthlessness has completely taken over me now.

The sleeves of my sweater are drenched in tears,

Just like the blanket I'm under.

I'm breathing to ease into the sorrow, but my thoughts keep shouting at me.

"If only you weren't so horrible this time", says the voice, while I try to wipe my eyes.

It's no use wiping my nose because another wave came crushing down.

* * *

The girl in the mirror looks defeated when suddenly the voice of a pariah came.

"This is not the first time and it certainly won't be the last. Come on silly girl! Cry it out and face the brave New world. "

So she did.

She told herself what she always would, when push came to shove.

I"will always keep fighting and never give into the temptation of giving up, for I am better than that. "

She lied down now, let herself cry, got buried under the blanket of emotions.

When the tears were finally gone, she sat up, turned the radio on and sang along. 


End file.
